Forever Looking
by TrulySheena
Summary: A drama showing how even the sweetest love can be painful and won't always turn out how you want.Different types of love that'll be separated for same reason that the GullwingsYRP will.If you played Last Mission then you'll understand the end.
1. After the End

**TrulySheena:Hooray! My 6th Fanfiction!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Hooray! It's finally a Final Fantasy one!**

**NyaGirl51:Is it me or do we always make Fanfictions for RPGs?**

**TrulySheena:Whatever we make a fanfiction on,it's still fanfiction!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Exactly!**

**NyaGirl51:Okay!**

**TrulySheena:I do not own Final Fantasy and I didn't make an OC for this fanfiction either .**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Calm has just returned after the story of Vegnagun, Lenne, and Shuyin became only a memory. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were relaxing in the cabin of the Celsius, having drinks for celebration. Buddy, Shinra, and Brother stayed upstairs in the bridge, doing what they always do.

"It feels like something is missing..." Paine took a sip of her drink and crossed her legs.

Rikku pulled her swirly straw out of her mouth. "Like what, Dr. P?" Rikku swung her legs in her chair, being her bubbly and bouncy self. Yuna turned to look at Rikku and Paine.

"Like...Even though Yuna has found Tidus, he is only an illusion, and is only there in Yuna's heart. We have...nothing to search for anymore.But I had a great time." Paine looked down to the floor and smiled.Rikku lost her hyper-activity and slouched in her seat."Yeah...now Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings are just...bored. There aren't anymore spheres left, are there..?"

Yuna put her hand on Rikku's shoulder."It's okay, Rikku. We found what we were looking for, so now we can relax for awhile until we find something else to look for." She smiled at Rikku. Rikku tried to smile but couldn't.

"Forever looking, but not knowing what you're looking for..that is what life is all about." Paine looked back up to the menu of the cabin, looking for something that captures her eyes.

"Seriously." Rikku started sipping her straw again."Well, whatever it is, I'll find it! We can all find it, not as Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings, but as YRP!" Rikku was happy again. Yuna smiled. Everything was over and even though they are all happy, they still felt somewhat lost.Atleast, they were able to be lost together.

Paine finished her drink and stretched, climbing down off the chair."I'm heading to bed,guys.Can you go somewhere else? If you don't mind, that is." Paine climbed up the stairs and walked over to her bed. She waved at Yuna and Rikku and laid down. Yuna and Rikku waved and they walked over to the elevator, climbing up to the deck of the ship.Stepping outside, the wind blew in their face. Walking over to the front of the deck, Rikku threw her arms in the air and felt the cool night air. Yuna walked over to Rikku and hugged her from behind, holding her arms around her stomach and laying her head on Rikku's back. Rikku stood still and kept her hands in the air, lowering her eyes.

"Thank you Rikku, for being my best friend. Thank you for helping me over these past 2 years. You don't know how much you've helped me since the beginning of my pilgrimage until now. Thank you, Rikku." Yuna smiled warmly.

"Yunie..." Rikku lowered her arms and turned her head to see part of Yuna. Even though it was cold outside, Rikku still felt warm from Yuna. She thought about what would happen if she told Yuna everything.She had to tell her. Rikku sighed and turned around, grabbing Yuna's hand and lifting it to the side of her face.She was about to tell her when Yuna spoke up

"...you were the only one who's ever understood me. You're the only one who would ever listen." Rikku's green eyes were visible in the dark when she widened them towards Yuna.She decided she would wait for Yuna to finish before she told her the truth.

"Rikku...you and Tidus, you two were the only ones...the only ones who really knew me. You two were the only ones that I could trust. But..."

Rikku looked at Yuna. She was looking down at the floor and she looked like she was about to cry. Rikku put her hands on Yuna's shoulders." You can tell me, Yunie."

Yuna sighed and looked back up to Rikku. Did she really have the confidence to say it? No.She couldn't doubt herself now.She looked straight at Rikku.

"You and Tidus were the only ones who loved me...but I...I just wasn't used to the affection, so I thought I loved you both. Really, really loved you both. And I think if you were gone instead of Tidus, I think I would miss you in the same way, but I don't know." Yuna started crying. " I just don't know, Rikku. I don't know if I love you in that way or not. Sometimes I think about you and I want to be with you, and other times I remember that you are my cousin and my best friend and I don't want to destroy that between us!" Yuna turned the other way. Rikku was surprised that Yuna was so worked up.Yuna was scared because she was confused about what she was.But Rikku knew she definitely had to tell Yuna now.

"Yunie..I dream about you all the time...I always want to be with you and that's why I showed you the sphere of Shuyin right away..I knew that if I found something that would make you come and be with me, I would be very happy. But now that it's over, I'm afraid you're going to leave." Yuna stopped shaking and turned around, surprised.

"I love you, Yunie, I always have. But Tidus was there and...I couldn't have you." Now Rikku started shaking, on the verge of crying.

Yuna was nervous. She just didn't know. She wasn't sure at all what to do about her feelings and felt like they would destroy her.She stared at Rikku.Rikku stared back, shaking and biting her lip so she wouldn't cry."Yunie...who do you love more? Me? Tidus?" Yuna looked down to the floor. She was thinking really hard. Rikku reached up and pulled Yuna's face towards hers and kissed her.Yuna kissed back, feeling her tongue touch Rikku's."Do you love me now,Yunie?" Rikku kissed Yuna again. Yuna realized just then what had just happened and she pushed Rikku away.

Yuna didn't know what to say."I...I don't know Rikku. I really don't.I just can't love you, Rikku.Goodnight." Yuna turned away and started walking back to the elevator.

Rikku looked shocked at what Yuna said. "Why can't you love me, Yunie? Why?! Is it because we are both girls?!" Yuna started walking faster so she would get away from all of this.

"Is it because we are cousins?!" Yuna started running but Rikku was faster."You're saving yourself for Tidus, aren't you, Yunie?! Well, guess what, Yunie, Tidus is dead! Tidus is never coming back, and you just don't want to accept it!!" Rikku was catching up very quickly, but Yuna was already about to get inside the elevator. She closed it before Rikku could get in, but she didn't press anything.

She sat down against her side of the door and heard Rikku crying through the other door._Is it because we are both girls?! Because we are cousins?!_ Rikku's words echoed in Yuna's head. _You're saving yourself for Tidus, aren't you, Yunie?! Well, guess what, Yunie, Tidus is dead! Tidus is never coming back, and you just don't want to accept it!! _The thought of it killed her.Why wouldn't she love Rikku? Is Rikku right? Is it really because she can't get over the fact that Tidus is never coming back? Yuna started crying and listened to Rikku on the other end until she heard Rikku stop.

Yuna clicked the buttons on the elevator and rode down to the cabin to head for her bed.

On the deck, Rikku was staring at Spira below. Soon, Buddy would be flying over Djose Temple. Rikku was going there to find someone who can help her.As soon as the ship dropped below, Rikku jumped. She landed not so far away, just on the end of the Mi'ihen Highroad, and walked for a few minutes.The jump had knocked the wind out of her, and she had to rest for a few.

In the distance, however, she saw the familiar light of Djose Temple and pulled herself toward it with all of the strength she had left, limping with her left leg. She arrived in front of the temple and the guards opened up the giant doors for her when she proved that she was an Al Bhed.

She walked inside and saw all of the Al Bhed workers sleeping on the floor. This place was like home to them. But she didn't care right now. All she needed was _him_. She walked into_ his _room on the left and woke _him_ up.

_He_ yawned."What're you doing here, kiddo?" Gippal rubbed his eyes and saw Rikku standing above him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: I love it already I can't wait to write the rest!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:It's so dramatic!! I can't believe it!**

**NyaGirl51:Aww,poor Rikku!What is she doing at Djose Temple anyway?How will Gippal help her??**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:You already know what she's going to say-**

**TrulySheena: Read on for the next chapter! See you then!**


	2. Vysemo

**TrulySheena:Woot, Chapter 2.**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: I have a feeling this fanfiction is going to be so sad!**

**NyaGirl51:Seriously! It revolves around every body's feelings for each other in Final Fantasy X2 and how they deal with them :( .**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: This fanfiction is so great ;D**

**TrulySheena:Thank you! Just read on everybody, it switches from the point of views every chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gippal awoke the next morning to see Rikku laying against him. Seeing her naked was something he only saw every once in a while, but it was worth it. Rikku had come to him whenever she was sad, and he tried to comfort her the best. Last night whirled through his mind - Waking up, seeing Rikku, and making love to Rikku always came into his mind as soon as he woke up. _Why do I do it? What makes me do it to her whenever she asks? _Gippal quietly thought to himself and stared at Rikku, wondering what made her come this time.

The other times were simple reasons, like, I'm mad at so and so... or I couldn't find a sphere before Leblanc did...simple stuff. Gippal was going to find a way to get Rikku to tell him. And the easiest way was telling her how he felt first.

Rikku stirred in her sleep. Her long, golden hair was out and she looked so different. He stroked her hair and her hips and sighed. He got up and took a swig of his water bottle and then picked up another, throwing it on the bed by Rikku.

"Wake up,kiddo."

Rikku opened her eyes a little. She felt much better after having sex with Gippal. She always does when something is bothering her. "Thanks for the drink,Gippal." She got up to stretch."Owie! My leg still hurts!" She sat down back on the bed and started chugging the water.

"No wonder you were lacking yesterday." Gippal winked and Rikku splashed the cold water on him. "Oh,shit! Damn, Rikku. That was a compliment!"

She started putting her hair back up. "Oh really, Gippal? Whatever." Rikku laughed and rolled her eyes.

Gippal shrugged."I guess it wouldn't mean anything to you if I told you I didn't care if you were lacking or not."

Rikku looked up. "So you don't care? Hmm, Gippal, tell me why.." Rikku poked at Gippal's stomach,both of them still naked from a few hours ago."Well?"

Gippal sighed."Because..."

Rikku started tickling him until he made her stop. Why was he so fascinated with someone so immature?? Well, whatever the reason was, he didn't care because...

"_E Muja Oui_."

Rikku stared."You what?!"

"I said,_E Muja Oui_." Gippal stared at Rikku, who was staring back in shock.

Rikku had nothing to say. The first thing she felt was anger toward him and she balled her hands into a fist."Are you crazy, Gippal?! You don't even know what love is! And if you do love me for any reason, let me tell you now - we are ONLY sexual, and nothing more! I can't believe it wasn't obvious! _Cdibet Yccruma_!"

Gippal was angry. Him and Rikku were so much alike, even if they did hate each other sometimes.She had the nerve to call him a stupid asshole when she's the one who comes to him, he just gives it all up for her and nothing more.

But he really did love Rikku. It wasn't for whatever reason she thought, she had attracted him even before they got into this relationship. Since they were younger and lived in Bikanel Desert, he had loved her. But Rikku was never within his reach. Rikku always had her back turned, talking about how she was waiting to meet her cousin Yuna who will become High Summoner. She wanted to be Yuna's guardian and loved everything that Lord Braska had told her about Yuna. So Rikku never looked at Gippal except when she wanted something, and that continued until now, where she would come for sex when she was depressed.

"I'm NOT lying, Rikku! I've loved you as long as I can remember! Even when we were back _rusa_." Rikku looked up at him. Back home? For that long? Now, Rikku felt horrible. Gippal sat down and put his face in his hands. Rikku came over and put her hand on his shoulder and her other on his face.

"Gippal, I'm sorry, but...I just can't love you Gippal. I don't even know what's going on right now. I love you too, Gippal, but it's not in the way you think. I look up to you. I love you like a brother, like _vysemo_."

Gippal looked at her."Like family?"

Rikku nodded."_Vysemo_." Vysemo meant family in Al Bhed. Sometimes Rikku and Gippal spoke words in Al Bhed to show how serious they are about some things. Gippal planted a kiss on Rikku's neck. She didn't mind but she did sigh and look up to the ceiling. She thought about the things she said to Yuna last night on the Celsius' deck, wondering what Yuna is doing now.

"Rikku, if you love me like family, does that mean that you don't mind incest?" Gippal thought about it for a second. If she was willing to have sex with him and call him family, then she probably does or would do incest. Then it came to his mind._ If Yuna's her cousin, then..._

"Rikku..." She already had gotten up to go get dressed. She had to go see Yuna. Now.

"What, Gippal? I have to hurry up." She started tying up her sleeves after sliding her feet into her shoes.

"Is it Yuna?"

Silence.

"It's Yuna, isn't it?"

Silence.

"I don't mind, you can tell me if you want."

Rikku finished her sleeves and tied up her belt, walking out the door now. Gippal followed. She called the Celsius to come and get her and told them that she was sphere hunting. This always happens when she goes off to Gippal, she just meets them in a different place everytime so they won't expect anything. She noticed Gippal was following her, though.

"_Kad yfyo vnus sa_!" _Get away from me._ But Gippal wouldn't leave. "_Kad yfyo, Gippal_!" She started running. _Damn, Rikku's an athlete, _Gippal thought. Gippal was twice as fast thought, and caught up to Rikku in seconds."I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"Fine! Do you want to know? It's Yuna! You were right, Gippal! Maybe I haven't explained it to you! Do you need to know it in Al Bhed?_ E tuh'd muja oui, E muja Yuna_! Okay? I don't love you, I love Yuna! Okay? Okay?!" Rikku stormed off crying, Gippal frozen in his spot. Rikku had hurt him. She didn't have to say it like how she did. Gippal decided that he wasn't going to talk to Rikku anymore because being around her only made him sad. Being with someone only when they want you to be hurts, because they only want you for one thing and they leave.

It hurt Gippal to believe that Rikku was like that, but he had to accept the fact that Rikku is who she is.

Rikku climbed onto the Celsius and went back up on the deck to let off some steam. On the way up, she noticed Paine was gone. Paine was always disappearing, but Rikku felt like she needed to talk to someone who would be mature about the situation that was someone besides Yuna.

As if she was being haunted for what she had done, Yuna came up the deck and sat down next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: Aww, my fanfiction is so sad.**

**NyaGirl51: I noticed --**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: I can't wait for the next chapter!! I wonder how long this fanfiction will be..**

**TrulySheena:Who knows? We will see in the future! Please keep reading!**


	3. Why Can't You

**TrulySheena: Chapter 3! This chapter stops revolving around Rikku and moves on to Paine!**

**NyaGirl51:Woot! Paine rocks!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:I know! I like this fanfiction because its about so many different characters but still manages to surround Yuna and Rikku!**

**TrulySheena: I'm surprised because this fanfiction is coming out way different than I imagined...it was only going to be Yuna and Rikku!**

**NyaGirl51:Wow! Really?**

**TrulySheena:Yeah! So I'm happy you enjoy reading it please, read on!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"When are you going to tell her, Nooj?" Paine walked over to Nooj and put her hands on his shoulders. Nooj and Paine have had a relationship for some time now, but Paine was tired of it. Having Nooj call Paine his mistress was depressing. While Leblanc was running around Spira for her sphere-hunting career, Paine would go to Nooj and comfort him. This all started when Paine saw Nooj again in Kilika. Before the fight with Vegnangun yesterday, he said, "See you later." Paine thought that he had said that so they can finally tell Leblanc about Paine and he will finally leave her, accepting Paine as more than just a side girlfriend. But it didn't happen.

"Soon, Paine." Nooj limped away from her and sat down. He didn't want to bother thinking about it. He loved Leblanc and loved Paine almost as twice as much, but it was hard choosing between them. He didn't want to break neither of their hearts but he didn't want to be seperated from them either.

He could always become the "DeathSeeker" again. He had thrown away that name, but looking for a way to die might be the only way to get out of this._ No, I have to find another way._

"Why can't you tell her,Nooj? Just tell her that you are leaving her. Tell her once and for all. Or I'll tell her myself." Paine didn't like threatening him that way but it was her only chance. She knew he was suicidal when he had told her a few years ago but some things she just had to say, even if it increased his chances of being a DeathSeeker.

"Then I'll tell her when the time is right. Just wait a little while longer." He walked over to Paine and kissed her. "I promise." Paine didn't kiss back.She stood still, arm-folded, and stared back at him.

"If you say so." Sometimes, Paine _hated_ him. He just didn't know what it was like to feel what she felt. Honestly, though, Nooj didn't know how to care. He just didn't know why Paine would want him to tell Leblanc. Does she want him to hate himself even more than he already does?

Paine was different than other girls, though. She was less clingy, and she didn't like it when something interfered with anything she was doing. Like Nooj. But he still had no idea what to do. He felt like telling Leblanc would make things worse for him.

_Why is it that the most ugliest of men attracts the most beautiful of women? _Nooj felt like a monster on the inside. He only used Leblanc to get her spheres and to do that he had to go out with her since she had dearly loved him. He wanted to kill himself and escape from this world with no reason to say. His fake leg that he had gotten from looking for death. Shooting Paine. Everything about him was ugly. So he couldn't help but wonder why did Leblanc and Paine love him so much when he doesn't have the slightest thought of loving them back.

"Paine, why do you love me?" Paine looked at him.

She stared, her red eyes piercing through his body like those of an albino. He hadn't noticed but she was back in her corner of the room.She put one hand on her hip, shrugged her other arm, and said, "Listen, Nooj. You don't ask someone why do they love you if you don't know why you love them."

Nooj widened his eyes at what Paine said. It seems like Paine knows everything about a person without having to ask them, and knows just how to put them on the spot if they say something she doesn't like.

"Then, do you love me?"

"Yes,Nooj,I do."

"Even that I shot you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I should be asking 'How can you love someone that you shot?' "

Paine always knew how to turn things around, for good or for bad. But Nooj knew that she wouldn't answer his question until he had known why he loved her. Or didn't love her, that it was just old feelings returning. Whatever it was, he might never know.

Leblanc would be returning home soon, so Nooj had to go meet her there, back in Guadosalam.

"Goodbye, Nooj."

Nooj looked back at her and took his exit. Paine left the headquarters and called the Celsius, sighing and telling them that she was seeing if the Youth League had any new spheres for the Gullwings.She boarded the ship and went up to the deck for air, only to see Yuna and Rikku up there, just sitting quietly.

She sat next to them just as quietly, and it was known to the three of them that YRP might not last for long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena:Waaah my fanfiction is so sad!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:I know!! Waaah and it only has 5 or 6 more chapters to go.**

**NyaGirl51:How the heck do you know this stuff?**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Because TrulySheena tells me on IM :3**

**NyaGirl51:Okay..well I hope YRP stays together!**

**TrulySheena: You'll have to keep reading to find out ; )**


	4. Renew

**TrulySheena:Only a few more chapters!**

**AnimeGirl51: Hoorah! You know, you always make short fanfictions. They're all less than 10 chapters!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Woot! Chapter 4!**

**TrulySheena:Yeah! Only a few more, guys:D**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The silence around the trio was deafening.Yuna was always the first one to speak up, though, because her friends were always there to give her confidence. However, Yuna had nothing to say. So Rikku spoke instead.

"So where do we go from here?" Rikku had sounded so lost. Yuna didn't want her to feel that way and Paine couldn't believe that Rikku's voice had become so melancholy over the time she was with Nooj. Rikku started shaking from the cold breeze and curled up for warmth. Yuna and Paine both put their hands on Rikku's shoulder, but Rikku only reacted to Yuna's touch, jumping when Yuna touched her, but calming down when Paine touched her.

"There's nothing else to say, guys." Paine gave out a huge sigh of sadness."We are lost." Yuna put her hands on top of Paine and Rikku's. She didn't want her friends to be sad. How can she be happy when the people you love are sad? Yuna had always thought like that. Rikku and Paine felt the warmth of Yuna touch their cold, hard hands and then they grabbed onto her for the knowing love and warmth that they know as Yuna.

"Can you imagine how we're feeling so far away, yet we are so close? It's only been a day since Vegnagun, and..." Yuna looked down. "Can we still even consider each other friends anymore?" Rikku whimpered, as Paine repeated 'friends anymore' under her breath.

Rikku was quiet for most of the time. Yuna and Paine had been talking more than she was, even if it was only a few words. She wanted to still be friends with everyone, but it was hard. She was struggling with Yuna and wondering her feelings, and even though Paine was one of her best friends, she wasn't _too_ close to Paine where it would be easy to become her friend again, if anything had happened between them.

"I think if we want to become friends again, we have to tell each other everything." Even though Rikku had said it, she didn't mean it. She knew she was only going to tell the things that don't have to do with her and Yuna. Yuna herself knew that Rikku would make up a lie to avoid the fact that she loves Yuna. Yuna had something to say as well, but knew she couldn't say it in front of Paine.

"Then I'll tell first." Paine stopped holding hands with Yuna and leaned back. "Nooj and I... Have been together for some time now."

Rikku and Yuna jumped up."Nooj?!" Rikku started waving her hands."But Nooj...Nooj is with Leblanc!!"

Paine smiled."It sounds complicated, but I think if I explain you'll know." Rikku whimpered again.Yuna couldn't believe this about Paine. But Paine probably wouldn't believe that Rikku is bisexual and Yuna is possibly bisexual herself. Yuna knew though, that Rikku was going to tell something totally different than what she wanted to hear.It was time to listen to Paine, though.

"Back in the Crimson Squad, Nooj and I...we were together. But Baralai and Gippal didn't know. Sometime later, Nooj shot me. Shot Gippal. And shot Baralai." Paine looked down to the floor."I was never so hurt in my life. But I still learned to love him, constantly saying to myself 'it wasn't his fault' or 'he didn't mean to'. The pain never left though. I can still remember being shot, right here." Paine tapped a spot on her back."The rip through my flesh. It's still there, but only I can see it." There was silence after, for awhile. Yuna was thinking about what she was going to say. There was nothing that she ever hid from Rikku and Paine, so what will she tell them now?

"After the Crimson Squad seperated, Nooj and I did the same. Only until Kilika, did I see him again. Do you remember?" Paine was referring to the first time Yuna had seen Nooj in Kilika after it had been rebuilt. He and the Youth League were heading into Kilika Woods, only to have the Gullwings take the sphere for themselves.Yuna nodded. Rikku smiled at the thought of how fast they had beaten the Machina YSLS - Zero when New Yevon made it seem like a threat.

"When he said 'This is Fate' in the Den of Woe, he was talking about how that was the place he had shot us. To meet up there again was only part of my job as a sphere hunter...as a Gullwing." Paine smiled and sighed. "After that, Nooj and I met up again, and it was all downhill from there. I didn't know he was with Leblanc, though, until we ran into her Chateau to steal back what was stolen from us. She called him 'love' and told him that she is not happy when they are apart...When you went to give her a massage, Yuna, she blew a kiss at the Nooj statue, and talked about how much she cared for him. I'm sure you remember." Yuna blushed and nodded.

"I asked Nooj about it, and he told me that I'm his girlfriend when he's not around Leblanc. In simple terms, he could've just called me his mistress."

Rikku gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "So what's happening now? Does Leblanc know?" _Rikku is so worried..._Yuna thought. Rikku really is Paine's best friend, even if both of them deny it.

"That's the problem. Leblanc doesn't know, and Leblanc will never know. That is, until I tell her." Paine smiled. " I can't wait to see the look on her face."

Yuna smiled back and Rikku started giggling. "Woohoo! Another score for the Gullwings!" Rikku was bouncy and bubbly again, but not for long. She had to tell her story, too. Yuna decided to speak up first, for Rikku's sake. If Rikku wants to be happy, then let Rikku be happy.Rikku gave Paine a high-five as they looked at Yuna.

Yuna sighed.She still had trouble looking people in the eyes as she talked. Yuna always knew, though, that she had the power to do anything when she was with the Gullwings. "Well...there's not much for me to say but...after yesterday, everything we felt over our whole journey... it felt like it... disappeared." Paine and Rikku both nodded. They had felt the same. "Something is telling me that we're all going to change and move on soon... so can you guys promise me that even if... even if the Gullwings break up, we'll still be YRP? Friends?"

Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand."We will always be _vysemo_, Yuna! Even if things do change between all three of us, and even if we stop being friends because of our love issues, we'll always be _vysemo_! Always!" Yuna looked shocked that Rikku had just blurted that out. Paine looked at both of them very confused, but nodded her head and put her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yuna. If we all do break up, we can still be friends. Even if we do seem far away, we're still together. Just like how you would whistle to find Tidus, we are there as well. You just have to give us a call." Paine smiled. She really considered herself Yuna's friend. They all started walking now, along the deck of the Celsius. Rikku had her hands behind her head.

"You know, guys?" Rikku spoke out in the middle of their conversation."I've been sleeping with Gippal."

"You what?!" Paine couldn't even believe what Rikku had said. The thought of her old best friend sleeping with her new best friend was weird, even though they are very much alike.

Yuna nodded her head and smiled. "I thought something was going on between you two. Just how you acted around him was... different." Yuna giggled and Rikku jumped around.

"Wha-Wha-What?! You knew?! Awww, and I thought I had a secret to tell, too." Rikku lowered her body and swung her arms back and forth. The three of them laughed, all they had needed to renew their friendship was a little talk. Paine stretched. "Well, I'm off in a few." Rikku jumped in front of her. "To Nooj?" Paine folded her arms and nodded. Rikku waved her arms and smiled. "Woohoo! Make a sphere so I can see the look on Leblanc's face, alrighty? See you later, Dr. P!" Paine smiled and waved goodbye. Walking off down to the elevator, she called back, "I hope you guys work things out!"

Yuna blushed lightly as Rikku froze in her spot. Rikku had forgotten all about how she had to talk to Yuna about everything. She walked back over to Yuna and held her hand. "Yunie...I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday...I, uh.. I just couldn't control my feelings." Yuna pulled Rikku's hand up and put her other hand on top.

"It's okay, Rikku. I know... that you were sad yesterday, but... I love you too."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: Yaaaay, everybody shared their secrets!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: Too bad that Yuna didn't have anything to say.**

**AnimeGirl51: But atleast we can see what will happen soon!**

**TrulySheena: That's write! Look forward to Chapter 5!**


	5. Love

**TrulySheena: Guess what, guys? Only 3 more chapters left, including this one!**

**AnimeGirl51:Whaat?! Already?**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:You know, this fanfiction isn't short compared to one-shots!**

**TrulySheena:That's right!**

**AnimeGirl51:Last chapter you said 'That's write.'**

**TrulySheena:Uhh...okay, start the chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's okay, Rikku. I know... that you were sad yesterday, but... I love you too."

It took a few seconds for Yuna's words to hit Rikku. Rikku gasped and froze, then sighed, along with a warm smile. "I love you too, Yuna." Yuna put her arms behind her back and swayed back and forth, blushing. Rikku had never called her 'Yuna' before. Even though that was what Tidus had called her, it was okay because he would always have a place in her heart. Yuna took a deep breath of the air around her. She and Rikku grabbed hands and started jumping up and down.

"I love you!" Yuna was laughing and jumping around. She was so happy that she finally figured out her feelings for Rikku. Keeping them inside of her would only hurt her in time if Rikku had started dating someone else.

"I love you too, Yunie! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Rikku was even more bouncier than usual. It didn't seem like Rikku could get any happier, like she had reached the limits to her happiness. It didn't matter to her who knew about her feelings because she truly loved Yuna, in so many different ways yet loving her in this way felt like it would make the other kinds of love disappear. But Rikku didn't care. She just really loved Yuna and wanted to be with her.

Rikku jumped on Yuna and she hit the floor. Yuna was surprised at first, but she and Rikku started laughing after that. Rikku propped herself on her elbows and stared at Yuna, just loving everything about her face.Her two-colored eyes.The way her eyelashes had looked like they had mascara on all the time, yet there was no applied make-up whatsoever. Even though Rikku herself was beautiful, she has _always_ wanted to look like Yuna.

"What're you looking at, Rikku?" Yuna tilted her head to the side and leaned back on her arms, looking up to the sky. Rikku sighed and laid her head on Yuna's chest, making Yuna jump from the sudden movement.

"You're so pretty, Yuna. I can see why alot of people love you so much. 'The High Summoner Lady Yuna!' 'She's so beautiful!' There hasn't been one person who hasn't said that to you so far, I can guarantee." Rikku twirled her fingers on Yuna's stomach and down her hips, giving her chills down her spine. "And if there's someone who disagrees, I'll knock them out!" Rikku winked and made fists with her hands and plopped her head back on Yuna's chest.

Yuna laid her body all the way back on the Celsius' cold exterior and folded her hands around Rikku's back. Rikku got up and shifted her body upward so she was above Yuna, her arms holding her up.

"What are you doing?" Yuna looked up into Rikku's swirl-green eyes. Rikku leaned down to kiss Yuna as she moved her hanging hair to the side of her face. Yuna blushed and closed her eyes as Rikku curved her body downward to kiss Yuna.

At first, Rikku only kissed Yuna's lips. She didn't want to scare Yuna, as much as she wanted to kiss her as soon as possible. They paused for a second, staring into each other's eyes. Then Rikku kissed Yuna hard this time, and Yuna kissed back, opening her mouth slightly so Rikku would fully kiss her. Rikku's tongue touched Yuna's once again, like it had yesterday, except Yuna didn't stop Rikku from kissing her. Yuna kissed her back and put her arms around Rikku, moving her hands along Rikku's backside.

The deck of the Celsius would be the only place where Yuna and Rikku would be able to do things like this at. No one would be able to see them since no one had ever came up here besides Paine. But they wouldn't mind if she saw anyway because they knew she would understand. She is their friend, afterall.

They continued kissing each other and staring at each other. They couldn't believe how amazing it was just to be together like this. Kissing was the only thing they were able to do for now but that was all right with Rikku. She knew Yuna very well and knew that Yuna wouldn't move past kissing or touching the simple body parts - not the places that would make her feel uncomfortable.

Rikku and Yuna kissed one last time and got up. They knew that they couldn't stay here forever, no matter how much they liked to. Everybody else in the Gullwings would worry if Yuna, Rikku, _and_ Paine were all gone. If Yuna wasn't there, then Rikku and Paine would be the substitute leaders. If all of them weren't there, then the Gullwings wouldn't even be considered the 'real' Gullwings anymore.

Yuna lifted out her hand for Rikku to hold it. They started walking towards the elevator and they heard brother shout 'Gullwings! Report to the bridge, it is a freaking emergency!' , ruining the whole mood. The elevator descended down to the bridge, which was the lowest part of the ship.

"Uh - oh!" Rikku started acting real nervous and jumpy.

"What is it?"

"Paine isn't here! What will we do? Ooohhh! We have to come up with a plan, Yunie! Quick!" Yuna jumped and pondered to think of an idea, but she couldn't in the time that it took the elevator to get to the bridge. Yuna and Rikku entered bridge and saw Buddy and Brother talking to Shinra.

"What's wrong?" Yuna put her hands behind her back.

"I've already did my last mission with the Gullwings, so now it's time for me to leave. Me and Rin have a whole bunch of business planned using my CommSpheres." Shinra jumped off of his chair and looked at his friends and teammates around him. "Where's Paine?" Everybody looked around and then looked at Yuna and Rikku.

"Um.." Yuna looked at Rikku since Rikku was always good at making up plans.

"Well..Paine, she left the ship, you see! And.. and she went to go see.. uh, she went to go see her old friends and decided to tell them that the Gullwings don't want to be a part of any group!" Rikku smiled at everybody and Yuna nodded her head.

"We don't want people fighting because we're in the Youth League. Even though that they're going to disband the groups soon, we still don't want any fighting between now and then." Yuna liked Rikku's plan. It was believable, atleast to the Gullwing boys. Yuna tried to change the subject as soon as possible by bending down and hugging Shinra. "We're going to miss you, Shinra."

Shinra hugged Yuna tightly. Out of all of the Gullwing girls, she was the most caring to him.

"_E lyh'd pameaja drec_!" _I can't believe this._ Brother was upset that Shinra was leaving. He had grown to be like a little brother to him, and now he was probably going to be out of his life forever. Things would only worsen for the Gullwings if more of the team had left. But all good things must come to an end, and the Gullwings were not guaranteed to last forever.

Everybody gave their hugs and goodbyes to Shinra as they brung him to the Mi'ihen Highroad to meet Rin. He hugged Yuna and Rikku again, because he couldn't believe this might be the last time he would see them.

They landed in front of Rin's Travel Agency and as he began to walk off, Yuna hugged him for the last time. Yuna was crying, but she wouldn't let it show on her cheeks, only in her voice. "Shinra, please... Promise me that.. Promise me that you'll talk to us again whenever you have the time, and not forget about us." Shinra looked up at Yuna.

"I will, but only if you do this - can you smile for me one last time?" Yuna stopped crying and tried her best to smile, but her tears fell as she did. Shinra wiped her tears, saying,"See you next time, Gullwings!" And in a second, Shinra was gone. The Gullwings were only left to 5 people.

Meanwhile, at the Youth League Headquarters, all of the remaining Youth League members were running around, preparing for a special celebration that would be held in 3 days.

"You're marrying her,Nooj?! You're with me all of this time and you suddenly go off and prepare a wedding?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: Yay! Only 2 more chapters to make now!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden:Awww! Already?!**

**AnimeGirl51: NOOOO I DIDN'T EVEN READ THIS CHAPTER YET!**

**TrulySheena: That's okay, because now you can read this and then you can get ready for Chapter 6! See you then!**


	6. Goodbye

**TrulySheena: The second-to-last chapter, Chapter 6! You don't know how happy I am!**

**AnimeGirl51: Noooo I still didn't read Chapter 5!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: The whole fanfiction will be done by the time you read, you know.**

**TrulySheena: Do you guys need to argue? Let's just start Chapter 6!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

3 days had passed since Paine confronted Nooj._"You're marrying her, Nooj?! You're with me all of this time and you suddenly go off and prepare a wedding?!" _Paine remembered how much she had wanted to grab him by his collar and choke him. Her anger hadn't subsided since the moment she had arrived to the Headquarters. Today was the wedding, and Paine decided she was going to go. _I'll surprise them._ She thought. Paine thought about how the Gullwings were without her over the past 3 days. Even though she had been away from them for awhile, she didn't feel like she was missing anything. When she said "I hope you guys work things out!" the day after they destroyed Vegnagun, she felt as if those were her last words to them. But she didn't want them to be. After the wedding, she was going to finalize everything.

Paine camped for the 3 nights in the Mi'ihen Highroad, hidden inbetween the valleys where no one could or would go. There, she spent her whole time thinking about how she would do what she was going to do. A half - hour after the wedding started, Paine walked to the Mushroom Rock Road. Her plan was all set in her head.

"Do you take Nooj of the Youth League as your lawfully wedded husband?" Leblanc fluttered her eyelashes at Nooj as the preacher recited his speech. Her white dress was exactly like that of her normal attire, but was entirely white and had an accompanying veil.

"Of course I do. I'd take Noojie - Woojie any day, every day." The preacher nodded his head and looked towards Nooj as the door slammed open to the Headquarters. Paine walked in as graceful as Lady Yunalesca herself, smiling with her hands on her hips, walking towards the center of the room. All of the Youth League members stared and their eyes followed every step her feet had taken, her heels clicking loud on the floor.

"What're you doing here, Dullwing? Where are your little girlfriends? Shouldn't you be off sphere - stealing with them?" Leblanc waved her hand and tried to shoo Paine away, her kimono - like sleeves hanging in the air.

Paine walked right up to the altar, pushed Leblanc lightly in her head saying, "Talk to the hand," and sat right on top of the altar. Everybody gasped, seeing such a rude girl.

Various murmurs were heard from the audience - "Who wears black to a wedding?" "What a skank." "Isn't that one of Lady Yuna's best friends?" "How can Lady Yuna be friends with someone like her?" Paine didn't care though. She sat right on top of the altar.

"How dare you!" The preacher raised his voice and slammed his hands on the table.

"Shut it, old man." With those words, Paine leaned forward and closed his wedding book. "This wedding is going to be ending anyway. You can all go home now, unless you want to watch the grand finale." Everyone looked around, asking if their neighbors knew what she was talking about. No one left. Everyone wanted to see what was going to happen.

"It seems like I have a full house. Alright, then." Paine crossed her legs and smiled, leaning back on the altar.

"What are you doing, ruining my wedding?!" Leblanc stomped her feet, but stood behind Nooj. She didn't want any trouble with Paine."Noojie, do something!"

"Paine! Stop what you're doing this instant!"

"I don't think you should stand behind him, Leblanc. He tends to_ shoot people in the back_."

"I'll make you stop if you don't leave."

"Seriously?" Paine started laughing. "I'm out of here. But let me just tell you one thing, Leblanc."

"Then hurry up and stop ruining my wedding! Ugh!"

"I've been doing your husband, Leblanc!" Leblanc stared back in disgust. Everybody else in the room froze. "That's right, everybody! Nooj is a lying, cheating bastard, and I've been doing him for quite awhile, Leblanc. For so long, you wouldn't even _believe_ me if I told you. But that's okay that you don't believe me, because I still have this sphere to show it." Paine pulled out a red sphere and threw it to Leblanc.

Nooj caught it, but Leblanc took it out of his hands and turned it on. She watched everything that appeared on the sphere, and everyone in the audience heard the audio. Leblanc started shaking and through the sphere at Nooj. "I _hate_ you!" Paine was already taking her leave, hands on her hips, and smiling. Leblanc was screaming at Paine from across the room, but Paine wasn't listening. The commotion in the audience wasn't even bothering Paine. As she walked out the door, someone turned to slam it on her and she turned around, holding it open.

"I forgot one thing!" Everyone was silent when she had called out to Nooj. "Try some of those things that are on the sphere with Leblanc. Last week was fun, and I hope you can do Leblanc _twice _as good as you did me!" Everyone stared at the door, and then back at Nooj. The hall couldn't have been less silent. Tired of the silence and the embarrassment, Leblanc started to leave as Nooj grabbed her.

"Do you really believe her, honey? We can still continue the wedding."

Leblanc slapped his arm away. "How dare you call me 'Honey'! Maybe you can do the next girl _as good as you did Paine_!" And with that, Leblanc left back to Guadosalam, Ormi and Logos following her, always at her side.

Paine was back on the Mi'ihen Highroad when she saw the Celsius fly overhead._ I guess the Gullwings are still helping people out, as usual._ Paine smiled and thought. She went to the beginning of the Highroad where the ruins were and climbed up the hill to sit inside them for shade. She pulled out a piece of paper and some ink from her garment bag and wrote...

Yuna found a letter on her bed the next morning. The letter didn't have a return address, so she had no idea where it had came from. Opening it, she recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Yuna..._

_I'm sorry that you haven't heard from me in 3 or 4 days. I was doing something very important. If you noticed, Nooj got married today. Of course, it wasn't to me, but that only gave me a good reason to go and crash the wedding. Boy, did I have a good time. I showed them - Nooj and Leblanc - this little sphere that I had been making to put in Nooj's grave in the future, but I guess it wouldn't be happening now. What was in the sphere? Only a few things that I just wanted Leblanc to say. Us kissing or having sex - the stuff that would really make her mad. You should've seen the look on her face,haha. He should've known that spheres would have brung him to his end anyway. Having a girlfriend who's a sphere hunter and another girlfriend who makes spheres are a bad combination - Leblanc was bound to find out anyway._

_How has Rikku been doing? The rest of the Gullwings? I'm asking because I won't be able to see it with my own eyes. While we were all on the Celsius deck, I decided that I was going to leave whenever the time felt right. Today just happened to be the day. Please, don't cry Yuna, but today.. Today I felt like a whole new person was born inside of me. I want to start a real life. Not as 'Paine, the Gullwing', 'Dr.P', or as 'My Love, Paine.' Just.. Paine. Tell Rikku don't worry either, that I will be okay. I mean, I'm sure YRP can go back to being YR, like you two were that month before I came. Now that I look back on things, I never did get to fly the Celsius. And I never got to tell you guys everything about my past. Remember, '1000 Words have never been spoken, but they'll fly to you and carry you home.' Maybe next time I see you guys again, I'll have that idea in my mind and tell you and Rikku everything from beginning to end._

_Remember, Yuna. I love you and Rikku. You two are the most important women in my life and I would be proud to call you two my sisters. Sisters are never seperated, even if they are apart. We are still in each other's hearts, like you and Tidus, or the aeons, or your old friends. I will always be here when you need me, just give me a call. I just hope you aren't crying as hard reading this as I am writing this. Maybe my name is Paine because that's all the I can give people. Pain. But I hope that I didn't do that to you and the others while I was there. I always want you all to be happy. I wish the best for all of you, the Gullwings. Like Rikku says, Vysemo. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine will always be sisters. Brother and Buddy will always be our older brothers. Shinra will always be our younger brother. And don't forget about Barkeep and his girl, they will always be our distant cousins ( haha )..._

_"...You all are all my Vysemo, and I'll miss you all for as long as I'll be gone.."_ Yuna closed the letter. The whole cabin was more silent than it had ever been. Rikku whimpered and started crying. Yuna hugged her as everybody else talked about how the Gullwings were changing.

Yuna sighed and looked up. She smiled, but everyone was able to see her translucent tears falling down her face. "It's okay, everyone. Paine promised us that she will be okay. And like she said, we're all connected. We are in each other's hearts. So just.. hold onto that hope, everybody."

Yuna rolled up the letter and walked silently out the cabin and onto the Celsius deck. Even though most of the people who she loved were just with her, she still felt alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TrulySheena: Awww! I can't wait! Only one more chapter!**

**CrescentAxeMaiden: I can't believe Paine left! The Gullwings really are dying out!**

**AnimeGirl51: I can't believe this is happening! What about Yuna and Rikku? What will happen to their relationship?!**

**TrulySheena: It's okay, guys. I just hope this doesn't make you not want to read Chapter 7.**

**AnimeGirl51/CrescentAxeMaiden: We'll read! Just pray that the fans will.**

**TrulySheena: I will! See you all in the final chapter of Forever Looking, Chapter 7!**


	7. YRP, Last Mission!

**TrulySheena: I don't know if any of you noticed, but this story takes place after the sad ending. I decided on the sad ending because I already knew how the story had came out after the good ending and this is how I believed the story would've turned out to be. At some points, Yuna and Rikku did appear to have something for each other, and Gippal and Rikku also showed affection for each other, just not serious. Also, the Paine and Nooj relationship was obvious, considering at one point in Chapter 2, when Rikku had asked if Paine and Nooj had a thing in the past, Paine got upset and told Rikku she liked her less than before. Also, at the end of the game in Chapter 5, Nooj told Paine that he would see her later and Paine nodded her head. Throughout the game, there are random scenes that show Paine and Nooj might've had a relationship. So I just used those for this fanfiction. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuna breathed in the ocean air of Besaid Island, feeling how good it was to be back home. It had been one week since the Gullwings were officially seperated..

_"Rikku... has there been anything that you wanted to do that's not with the Gullwings?" Yuna and Rikku were holding hands in their usual spot on the Celsius deck._

_"I've always wanted to search for those ancient machina... the one's that they say are hidden under the deep,blue seas of Spira!" Rikku smiled a big huge smile as she leaned over and looked down at the water below them. "I want to find them all! I want to be just like any other Al Bhed, except I won't just be 'Rikku, the Gullwing!' I can be 'Rikku, the Machina Maw!' Like my dressphere!" Yuna came and leaned out towards the ocean with Rikku._

_"Why do you ask, Yunie?" Rikku squinted from the air flying in her face as she looked at Yuna._

_"Well..." Yuna wanted to go back home. The Gullwings were slowly seperating and Yuna needed time to think about how she can save them. There was no better place to solve your problems then in your own homeland. "I want you to go out and do what you want, Rikku. If you can achieve your dreams, then I'll be happy for you. Wherever Paine is, I want her to be happy too. I want you two to achieve your dreams and then we can all be YRP again."_

_Rikku had tears in her eyes and nodded. She leaned over and kissed Yuna lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Yuna. I hope that as soon as I achieve my dreams, that YRP will reunite and we'll all be together again. As a family!"_

_Yuna started laughing."Like Vysemo?" Rikku started laughing and nudged Yuna's arm._

_"You're silly, Yunie!" Rikku jumped up and stretched. "Shall we drop you off the Besaid island, then?" Rikku held her hand out so Yuna can get back up. Yuna gladly took it._

_Rikku and Yuna kissed for the last time. They held each other, both tearing._

_"I'll come back to you, Yunie. As soon as I'm done." Rikku pulled Yuna closer. "I love you."_

_Yuna held tightly onto Rikku's sleeves. "I'll be waiting for you. I love you too,Rikku."_

Yuna touched her lips. She still remembered the way that Rikku kissed her so differently than Tidus did. Remembering the way the Gullwings had parted and all of the memories they had, Yuna started to cry.

"Yuna."

Yuna jumped and rubbed her eyes. Lulu walked up to her, holding her baby, Vidina. Vidina had just been born about 2 days before the battle with Vegnagun, so he was still very tiny. Yuna smiled at the image of Lulu and Vidina, wishing that she had any memory of her mother.

"I'm preparing dinner and Wakka is out. Would you mind helping me take care of Vidina while I'm cooking?" Vidina reached out for Lulu. She pulled him closer to her face and smiled.

"Sure, Lulu."

Together, they walked back to Besaid Village. Back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months had passed since the Gullwings had seperated. Yuna was in the Luca Stadium. She remembered that only a few months ago, she was here, singing Real Emotion. Well, not exactly, but she still got to have fun catching Leblanc and her goons in the act.

Yuna slowly ascended the stairs of the stadium, her hands behind her back, climbing one step at a time. When she reached the top, she looked at the Blitzball Sphere in the middle of the stadium. Walking toward it, she took a deep breath of the familiar ocean air. It was like the air at home, but just not the same. Each ocean was different, just like people.

_Hey...I've always imagined us coming here together again."_ Yuna thought to herself, as she looked around the empty audience. The seagull that was on the cliff in front of her flew away, calling out as it heard footsteps coming from the steps Yuna had just ascended from.

Yuna turned around slowly when she heard the footsteps and gasped.

Rikku ran up the steps and jumped the last 2. "What's this?!"

Yuna grabbed her heart and pointed towards the stairs. "Rikku?! What're you doing here?"

Rikku stumbled a little while walking towards Yuna. "I'm thinking the same thing about why you're here, Yunie! Oh!" Rikku remembered something and pulled an envelope out of her belt pocket. "See!" Rikku waved the envelope in her hair and smiled a huge smile.

It warmed Yuna to see Rikku so happy. All she had left to see was Paine. Yuna, however, had the same envelope, and pulled it out. "So, you got one too, Rikku??"

Rikku strolled toward Yuna and waved her envelope. "It seems like it!" Even though Rikku hadn't changed, Yuna felt something different. Her feelings for Rikku seemed to have... disappeared.

Rikku examined her envelope for a few seconds, looking under it, over it, all around it. "This junk doesn't even say who's it from! Sometimes I feel like it's a prank, and other times it's just... not." Rikku started running towards Yuna. "I'm still glad I came!" She plopped her hands on Yuna's shoulders and started jumping up and down, her hair flying all over the place. "Yunie, I missed you! How've you been?! It's been so long!" Rikku started jumping in circles and waving her envelope in the air, smiling at Yuna all the while.

"Thank you, Rikku. I've been good." Yuna smiled at Rikku softly and then they started laughing and playing around.

_Always, I've been thinking about getting back together with you..but I've been doing so many things, all over Spira!"_ Rikku smiled at the memories she had of her and Yuna before the Gullwings had seperated.

Rikku walked over to the audience bleachers. She started to talk about where she standing was during the Real Emotion concert. "The next row of the usual stands, in front of the East Block bleachers, fifth row from the right!" Rikku walked over to where she had named and -

"Namely, here." The voice of Paine came from where Rikku had walked over to. Paine stepped out from behind the seats and pulled out an envelope, identical to the ones that Yuna and Rikku had.

"Oh my gosh!" Rikku jumped at the sight of Paine and started shaking.

"Good to see you two." Paine started walking toward the frozen Yuna and Rikku.

"You got one too, Paine?" Yuna stared at the letter that Paine had pulled out.

"It seems so," Paine said, nodding her head, and stepping even closer.

"Has it really been 3 months since we last hung out? As YRP, three of us?" Yuna folded her hands in front of her and tilted her head to the side.

"A little bit more than that, actually, since you're counting all three of us." Paine nodded her head towards Rikku. She was just as important as the rest of the trio.

Rikku ran up to the both of them and stood inbetween the two. "So why-yyy haven't my two so called 'sisters' kept in touch,huh?" She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips, looking at both Yuna and Paine for an answer. "Well, we can make up for it now!" She started laughing and gave Yuna a high - five, then bouncing over to Paine and giving her one as well.

_However suspicious the reasons, we have returned..._thought Paine to herself, as Rikku ran around Yuna in circles and then jumped over Paine playfully. The three of them hugged and started running back to the Celsius.

_We all seperated because we were forever looking, but now we know that what we were all looking for was found._ Paine thought to herself as she ran along side Yuna and Rikku once again.

_Looking for something and you don't know what it is is a challenge, but together we were able to find it out!_ Rikku was the fastest out of the three but she slowed down so she will be able to be with Yuna and Paine.

Yuna nodded at Rikku and Paine, looking up at the tower they were approaching. The three of them, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, walked hand in hand, over to the Yadonoki Tower. Ready to face its challenges and trials, but together as a team. As Vysemo.

_Now we know, we don't have to look forever. As long as we have each other, we know that we don't need to search anymore.. Because all we were searching for was someone to love and someone who can love us back. We didn't know whether we had that or not, and we seperated. But, now we know that all we were searching for the whole time is..._

"Y!"

"R!"

"P!"

_All we were searching for this whole time is each other._


End file.
